Resistance (map)
Resistance, originally named Paris, is a multiplayer and Survival Mode map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It takes place in the streets of Paris, France. The opposing factions are the GIGN and the Spetsnaz. Overview Resistance is a medium sized map featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The two spawns are on either side of the map, one at the top of a hill, the other near the umbrellas. The map has crowded streets along with many buildings that offer for close quarters combat, and some long lines of sight that favor guns with longer range. Despite this there are only two accessible buildings: a shop and a destroyed house. Decent cover is provided by vehicles scattered around the map, and these are great for players with the Blast Shield perk (increases one's explosive resistance). However, these can also serve as death traps, because they will detonate if one fires on them. Explosive weapons can also destroy the vehicles, killing those who are too close. Survival Mode In Survival Mode, Resistance is a Tier 1 map and has the difficulty of Easy. The player(s) start with the Five Seven, two Frag Grenades, two Flash Grenades, a Self Revive, and 250 Armor. The hostiles include Bomb Squads, Attack Dogs, Choppers, and Juggernauts. The Claymore Experts spawn in around wave 22. Chaos Mode Resistance is one of the four maps available in Chaos Mode. The player will start with a USP.45 with Tactical Knife, two Frag Grenades, two Flashbangs, three Self Revives and 500 Armor. This map is easy to get fast combos because the narrow outside pathways but players should be cautious when inside as they may get cornered, mainly by Juggernauts. Weapons *USP.45 Tactical Knife *G36C Red Dot Sight Extended Mags *MP5 Extended Mags *MK14 Red Dot Sight Extended Mags *MK46 Grip Extended Mags *ACR 6.8 Red Dot Sight Extended Mags *RPG-7 *Striker Grip Extended Mags *FAD M320 Extended Mags *L86 LSW Grip Extended Mags *Skorpion Extended Mags Akimbo *PP90M1 Extended Mags *AK-47 Extended Mags *P90 Extended Mags *MP9 Akimbo *MP7 Extended Mags *UMP.45 Extended Mags Gallery Park Resistance MW3.jpg|A view of the map. Little Bird Resistance MW3.jpg|An MH-6 Little Bird flying over the map. Exterior Resistance MW3.jpg|Exterior of the souvenir shop Interior Resistance MW3.png|The souvenir shops interior. Fountain Resistance MW3.png|A view of the park. Cafe Resistance MW3.png|An overview of a cafe. Map 2 Resistance MW3.png|The in-game map. Trivia *This is the only map to feature the GIGN. *The umbrellas at the courtyard are indestructible against all air support if the shots land on top of it (as seen in this video). This is true unless the explosions are to the side. *One of the newspapers says "President plays Spec Ops. Cabinet says Spec Ops good for your health." *The Eiffel Tower is strangely on water; if one goes into Spectator Mode, Theater Mode or uses a Recon Drone, this can be seen. *At Call of Duty XP, in Survival Mode, the Air Support armory was not near the fountain, it was closer to the stairs further left of the fountain.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzhLQ4znlI0 *In Multiplayer if the player goes under the shadowed tunnel located in the north-west side of the map, he is not allowed to prone. *This is the only map in which the Spetsnaz face another faction besides Delta Team. Video thumb|left|300px|Juggernaut Gameplay thumb|300px|right|Wii Survival Gameplay on Resistance References ru:Resistance Category:Special Ops Chaos